Tobias
by GoddessOfHyperactiveness
Summary: Jake meets the son he never knew he had..(Dumb summary, i know, im no good at this bit ^_^! Read and enjoy!)Chapter 2 up!
1. First impressions

The music was blaring away in the garage as the guys worked. Jake was perched up at one of the benches working on an alternator, his feet tapping away to 'Don't stop movin by S club 7' as he poked and prodded away at the piece of machinery. Chance's tail was swaying happily as he belt over the front of an old ford, fiddling with the radiator. He came up briefly to look at the dipstick. The light not being the best in the garage, he had to walk out to the front to see it properly. While he was holding it up towards the sun, he noticed a black car pull up just near him. He brought the dipstick down and wiped it as the driver side door opened. He looked over to find a rather tall, dark looking kat in a suit standing beside him.  
"Can I help you?" he asked as he stuffed the rag in his back pocket.  
"I'm looking for a Jake Clawson," the kat stated in a rather deep baritone voice.  
" I'll grab 'im for ya" Chance stated as he walked back into the garage. He quickly replaced the dipstick and went over to Jake, who was rather engrossed in his fiddling.  
"Jake" Chance barked intentionally while quickly placing a paw on his shoulder.  
"Wha!?" Jake swung around, nearly falling off his stool. He regained his balance before giving Chance a big greasy. He sighed heavily, "What is it, Chance?"  
"There's some big kat out front askin' for ya" he stated, motioning to the front of the garage.  
"Who?" Jake got down off his stool and walked out to the front of the garage. Chance walked up to the doors of the garage and perched there, listening.  
"Mr Clawson?" The kat asked.  
"Yes, that's me" Jake replied as he stopped in front of the larger kat.  
"My name is Gregory Tompkins and I'm with Temon's solicitors" he stated, extending a paw.  
Jake shook his paw, not really knowing what he was on about.  
"Do you remember a Jane McFeline?" he asked as he pulled out a slip of paper from his coat pocket.  
Jake's ears pinned back slightly at that name, "Yeh, I went to school with her..."  
"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but, Miss McFeline passed away just recently" he stated.  
"Oh..crud." Jake answered sadly, his ears drooping, "But..what does this have to do with me? I haven't seen her in over 16 years?" he stated, looking back up at Gregory.  
"Well, it seems Miss McFeline has left you something in her Will" he read off the sheet.  
"Really?" Jake was slightly confused. He noticed the back door of the car open and a slim figure get out.  
"Yes, she has left you her.." He paused as he also noticed the figure approaching. The figure walked right up to the pair of kats and stopped.  
"She left you ..me" the figure stated as it crossed its arms.  
"What??!" Jake spat out rather loudly as he looked at the figure. It was a young male kat, slightly taller than Jake. His robust, slightly muscular looking body was covered in an orangey coloured fur with black features that blended in a spotted type way. In his ears, which were pinned back in an angry expression, had multiple piercings, along with one in his left eyebrow. Spiky, dark brown head fur framed rather angry looking amber eyes. He had the same shape face fur as Jake, but it was black on the tips and was slightly longer.  
Jake was dumbfounded, "Who are you?" he asked  
"This is Tobias McFeline, he is Jane's 16 year old son" Greg stated as he pulled out an envelope from his back pocket, "This was also left for you"   
Jake took the envelope and opened it. It said;  
  
My Dearest Jake,  
If you're reading this, I have passed on.  
I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, but Tobi has no one else to go to. Both my parents are diseased now, and as you know, I was an only child. You're probably wondering what Tobi has to do with you. Well, where should I start? You must remember our little relationship we had in the final year of school together. I was rather sorry it ended... remember our last night together?...how could I forget it ^_-! Well...how can I put this..umm..Tobi was the result of that night. There I said it. Jake, he's you son. I know this may shock you, I don't know exactly how it happened. But it did. Now, as I am gone, he is your responsibility. He should be no burden to you, as he was a god given angel to me. Tobi was born on the 5th of July a year after graduation. He is now 16 years of age, so you won't have to worry about nappy changing or late night wake up calls. Although, I can't say he was too bad in that department. Tobi is in year 11 at school. The money I left with him should cover the rest of his schooling costs.   
I hope you'll accept Tobi into your family..and take care of him as one of you own, because he is one of your own.  
I'm sorry for not letting you know about him sooner, but I never knew I wouldn't be around to take care of him forever. Please take care of him for me..  
All my love,  
Jane Rose McFeline,  
PS: His full name is Tobias Jake McFeline.  
(See, I didn't leave you out! ^_^!)  
  
Jakes folded the letter back up and replaced it in its envelope. He looked up at Gregory,  
"What do I have to do?" he asked.  
"So you're accepting him?" Greg looked at him in surprise.  
Jake nodded, "Yes", he looked over at 'Tobias', "That's if, you want to stay?"  
Tobias looked him up and down, "That's it? no questions asked?" he stated.  
"This answer's all my questions" Jake stated, holding up the envelope.  
"My mother wrote that" Tobias stated.  
"Yes, she did" Jake answered, placing the letter in his pocket.  
"Why do I have to live with you, I dun even know you!" Tobias snapped, a small tear forming in his deep amber eyes.  
"Because.." Jake hesitated, then sighed "According to this letter, I'm your father.."  
Tobias's ears flew forward and he threw his arms by his side, his face turning from a deep frown, to a shocked expression.  
"What!? Your my father!" he snapped loudly.  
By this time, Chance had made his way over and had heard the last few statements.  
"What in hell is going on?!" he demanded, walking right up behind Jake. Jake swung around.  
"Who's he!" Tobias snapped.  
"None of your busyness!" Chance snapped back, he looked down at Jake, "What is going on?"  
"This ain't none of your busyness either, fat stuff!" Tobias stated as he walked up beside Jake.  
"Tobias!" Jake growled at him.  
"What? You think that just because some stupid letter say's you're my father, you can start bossin' me around? Your 16 years to late!" He growled right back at Jake.  
"Hey! Lay off!" Jake spat back, "This is as much of shock to me as it is to you!"  
"I doubt that.." Tobias stated, sighing. Jake simply sighed and shook his head in reply.  
"Chance.." he looked up, "Can I have a word with you" he asked.  
"If yer gonna explain what's going one, sure" Chance replied, grabbing Jakes arms and pulling him away, "Well?"  
"Well..." Jake hesitated, "This is rather hard to explain.."  
"When your ready.." Chance crossed his arms. Jake sighed again and pulled the letter from his pocket,  
"This may help.." he stated as he handed it to Chance, "Read it.."  
Chance looked at him oddly and pulled the letter out of the envelope. Jake watched, chuckling slightly as he saw Chance's expressions change as he read it.  
"Whoa.." was all he said as he handed it back to Jake.  
"Yeh, that's how I felt.." Jake joked.  
"What are you gonna do?" Chance asked.  
"I'm going to take him in" Jake stated.  
"What? We can't!" Chance snapped.  
"Why not?" Jake snapped back.  
"You're forgetting one minor detail!" Chance explained.  
"We'll manage...some how"  
"I don't think so!"  
"Well, what am I supposed to do, Chance!" Jake snapped, "Turn him away, out to the street?!"  
"Hey! Settle down, no need to get all emotional about It.." Chance sighed, "Fine..he can stay..But!"  
"But what.."  
"He's your responsibility! I don't wanna have to be cleaning up after him or anything" Chance stated, crossing his arms.  
"Chance, he's 16, I doubt it he does that anymore"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I don't! But I'm willing to find out" Jake stated as he turned and walked back over to Tobias and Gregory.  
"What have you decided?" Gregory asked.  
"He can stay" Jake stated and looked over at Tobias, "If he wants to"   
Tobias looked at Jake, then up at Chance,  
"Doe's he live here to?" he asked.  
Jake nodded, "Don't worry, he doesn't snore....that much" he grinned.  
"Oi!" Chance elbowed him in the back.   
Tobias smiled slightly, "Okay.."  
**************************************************  
Well? What do you think of Tobi? He's a bit different, a real challenge for the guys. More soon to come! ^_^!  
If you'd like to see a pic of him, go to:  
http://www.side7.com/art/melbald/TobiasFB.JPG   



	2. Discovery

The next morning,  
"Rise and Shine!" Jake called as he walked into Tobi's room,  
"eh..wha?!" Tobi sat straight up in bed, he eyes still half shut,  
"You live here, you work here" Jake explained as he pulled the draps across.  
"Ah man! You gotta be kidding.." Tobi lay back down and pulled the pillow over his head.  
Jake walked up to him and pulled his bed sheets off. Tobi quickly curled up nto a ball from the sudden rush of cold air hitting his fur.  
"Jake?!" he called from under his pillow.  
"Come on, garage, 30 minutes!" Jake called as he walked back out of the room.   
Tobi growled loudly as he got up and headed for the shower.  
"Holy kats, you got him to rise..." Chance joked from behind the paper.  
"Haha, funny Chance" Jake answered as he sat down at the table.  
"Seriously, I thought it was against a teenagers rules to get up before lunch"  
"I thought that too" chuckled Jake.  
"But, Jake" Chance stated in a more serious tone,  
"What?"  
Chance put down the paper, "What about our little *minor detail*?"  
"Well, we can either tell him now or wait for him to find out on his own"  
"What would you rather?"  
Jake shrugged.  
"If he's anything like you, he'll find out on his own"  
"Yeh, I suppose"  
"But, what if we get called before then?"  
"Let's just take it one step at a time"  
"Take what one step at a time?" Tobi asked as he walked in.  
"Stuff" Chance answered as he folded up the paper.  
"What sort of stuff?"  
"Like finding out if you can work or not?" he explained as he got up off his chair and headed for the garage.  
"I can work!" Tobi called,  
"But, can you wok on cars?" Jake stated as he lead Tobi out to the garage, "Now, go see chance and he'll give you a job to do"  
"Can't I work with you?"  
"What? do you find Chance intimidating?"  
"No, it's not that.." Tobi stated, "Well..yeh, it is that..kinda" he smiled.  
"He doesn't bite!" Jake smiled,  
"He better not!" Tobi called as he walked over to Chance,  
"Right" Chance walked up to a 97, EL model Ford, "You can start by dropping the sump and draining the oil"  
"Do what?" Tobi stood there with a blank look,  
"Please tell me you've worked on a car before" Chance pleaded,  
"Sorry, I'm an art student, not some grease monkey"   
Chance placed a paw over his face, "This is going ta be a *long* day" he sighed.  
"You can't start without these" Jake stated from behind Tobi,  
"With out what?" Tobi swung around and instantly caught pair of old overalls. He looked at them for a moment then looked back up at Jake.  
"You put them on over your clothes" Jake said slowly and he tugged at his own.  
"Duh....I guessed that" Tobi replied retartedly,  
Jake grinned, "Go get changed already" he stated as he walked past, patting Tobi on the shoulder as he passed.   
Tobi shrugged and headed back into the house.  
"Pfft!..work on a car" Tobi mumbled as he walked into his room, "Get real!"  
He pulled the overalls up and did up the buttons as he walked back out towards the garage. As he was pulling his boots on, he tripped on a rug.  
"Oomph!" landing straight on his behind, "Dumb rug!" He got up and went to pull it back, "What's this?"  
He noticed some hinges on the floor. Pulling the rug fully back, he saw the trap door. Looking around quickly, he slipped under door and went down the ladder.  
"Sheesh...dark enough" once he reached the bottom, he felt around the wall for the light switch. He found the large switch and turned it on. The light blinding him.  
"Ah man!" he pulled his paws away from his face and looked around, "Holy Kats...ya got to be kidding..." he stated as he looked around, "A hanger.."   
"Awesome...the TurboKat" he trotted over to it and ran his paw along the bottom of the hull.  
He noticed the lockers and walked up to them.  
"T-bone" he read off one door, "And Razor.." on the other, "No way!" He opened up Razor's locker and saw the famous disguise. He pulled out the helmet and had a closer look, "An inbuilt intercom..cool"  
*****Back at the garage*****  
"Geez, how long does it take ya to get changed!" Chance mumbled as he walked back into the house, "Tobias!.." he paused, "Oh crud! JAKE!" he called and ran over to the removed rug.  
"What?!" Jake ran in behind him, "Oh.."  
"He's quick" Chance explained as he opened up the hatch and began to climb down.  
"Go easy Chance" Jake stated as he followed.  
"TOBias..oh, your there.." Chance saw Tobias sitting on a step, looking at Razor's helmet, "Nosey little tike" he stated. Tobias simply looked at him then back at the helmet.  
"We..were planning on telling you.." stated Jake as he walked up to Tobias and squatted down in front of him.  
"When?" Tobias answered as he passed the helmet to Jake, "Before or after you get called out on a mission..or what ever you call them"  
"Well, what were we supposed to say *Oh by the way, your father and I are the SWAT Kats, now don't go telling anybody*" Chance mimicked.  
Tobias ignored Chance, "I think it's great you guy's are the SWAT Kat's..Its just.." he hesitated.  
"What?" Jake placed a paw on Tobi's shoulder.  
"Jake..what if you didn't come back?"  
Jake smiled, "How many years have we been doing this? We've come back every time, maybe with a few pieces missing but.." he got up and replaced the helmet in the locker, "You've got expect that"  
Tobi smiled slightly to himself, "I can only see one remedy to this" he stated as he got to his feet.  
"Oh? what would that be?" Chance answered as he came over.  
"Well..the only way I can make sure you to guy's come back alive and don't leave me on my own is.." he turned to Jake and grinned, "Let me join you"  
Chance burst out laughing "You've got to be kidding!" he cackled.  
"I don't see anything funny about it!" Tobi snorted.  
"Tobi, first of all, the answers No" Jake stated as he walked back over to Tobi,  
"But.?!"  
"No buts! plus, you'd make us more vulnerable, Chance and I have been through special training as partners when we were in the Enforcers, plus all the experience we've had on our own" he explained.  
"What? Don't you think I can take care of myself?"  
"Not in the conditions we get into" Chance added.  
"You've got to at least give me a chance!" Tobi pleaded.  
"No, Tobi" Jake stated sternly.  
"Ha! You just scared I'd upstage ya!" he grinned.  
"Right.." Jake sighed.  
"Alright then! Outside, now" Tobi pointed to the stairs.  
"What?"  
"In the junk yard, you and I, one on one" he explained.  
"You sure?"  
"I'm positive" Tobi smiled as he walked to the ladder and started to climb.  
"But, Tobi!"  
"Uh!" Tobi looked back down, "No buts!"  
Jake smirked, "Smart arse.."  



End file.
